


Screwing Over Shakespeares Legacy

by InbredVonHabsburg



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InbredVonHabsburg/pseuds/InbredVonHabsburg
Summary: Im trying to ruin Shakespeares Legacy with this
Relationships: Banquo (Macbeth)/Macbeth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Screwing Over Shakespeares Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This has bad spelling, grammar and other similar things, it is simply for ruining how macbeth is thought of

‘My children kill be kings. My children will be kings.’ Macbeth Mutters under his breath as he walks out of his family castle onto the dirt road, rain pelting him like bullets onto his dirty long hair and mud-stained face. His face had an expression like a hawk, he was determent to get to his old friend. 

Lady Macbeth stormed out of the castle, her ruby red dress ruined by the storm and the mud splattering over it. 

‘Darling, have you got any sense of what you're doing? There is a damn storm going on now, you should leave when weather is favorable, you should know this.’ 

Macbeth turned to look back at the castle, gave a disgruntled noise, looked towards his wife and said. 

‘Now is the time to go, the prophesy won't wait for good weather, Banquo needs to be gone from this earth now.’ 

Lady Macbeth reluctantly turned around and went back to the castle. 

An Hour or 2 had passed and Macbeth was still on the road, which had dramatically deteriorated since he had left, there was huge swamps being made on the path, but Macbeth was strong, he pulled through them, his trusty leather boots were caked in a thick layer of mud. The effect of this was an angry man, shouting at everything that went wrong. Cursing the sky with swearing and profanities, this drained Macbeth’s energy and he had to stop. The rain was pouring down on him and it became cold enough for hail to hit him, this infuriated Macbeth, but he was too tired to do anything about the ice-rocks pinging him from all sides. The wind had picked up at this point too, it sounded to most people as just a strong wind, but to the delirious Macbeth, it sounded as if wolves were up in his ears making him go insane. 

After about 30 more minutes of travelling, Macbeth could see a small town on the Horizon, the town of Dunfermline, Macbeth was desperate for a good lay down in a local tavern at this point, he mustered all the remaining strength he had and started to run, but with every step he found it to be harder to move, it felt like he was running through honey, eventually it felt like he could not move any more, and Dunfermline, felt no closer. His eyes slowly close and he collapses into a thorny bush of to the side of the pathway. 

The next day, he woke to a sight of a blinding sun, forcing its way into Macbeths eyes, waking him up instantly, he peers along the straight narrow pathway, there was a man on a beautiful, tall horse. Coming his way, he gets up off the dirt and out of the thorn bush and walks towards the man. When Macbeth arrived at the man, he greets Macbeth with a smile and tells him that he has some news about some local things that have happened. He gets off his horse and goes up to Macbeth, he gets close to his ear. 

‘Your Majesty, I also know about Banquo, he is a day away in the Town of Kelty, I know you want him dead.’ He shoots Macbeth a wink, which one could not be too sure about what it meant, but as he left Macbeth, He puts his hands on Macbeth’s Hips to get past and move him to the side, and Macbeth could swear he thought this man had smelt his hair. Macbeth has strange feelings about this, how does this man know about Banquo, was it my wife? Or is it common knowledge? And what was this feeling about this man, his stomach was doing backflips when this man put his hands on his hips, He had never felt this way, especially about a man. All Macbeth could do however was focus on the task at hand. Kill Banquo. 

As Macbeth entered Dunfermline, his priority was to find a bathhouse, somewhere he could clean himself up from all the mud and thorns he had all over his body. Luckily, he is the king, and so. Has many local vassals and subjects underneath him, in the town of Dunfermline the castle of the Duke of Fife sits in the middle. Macbeth sets of on his way there to meet the Duke and settle down before adventuring onwards. 

At the door, he knocks using the large metal donger to signal he wants in, the Duke of Fife’s wife opens the door for a disheveled looking Macbeth 

‘Your Majesty, you looking to come into our home?’ She asked 

‘Yes, I am. I’m in need of a place to clean myself up as you can see, and it would be greatly apricated if you could let me stay in your home for a day or two.’ 

‘Of course, your majesty, please. Follow me this way.’ She spoke in a soft tone towards Macbeth. She guided him towards their ‘Bathroom’ which was more like an old roman spa, Macbeth took of his dirt covered, heavy steel armor and tarnished leather boots and placed them by the side of the Spa area, he got into the water, which was nicely heated to his liking, he felt so relaxed and comfortable in this spa, it was almost like he was in heaven. Macbeth then went ahead to clean his mucky hair and get it to be shiny and silky once more. After he had cleaned himself up and removed all the thorns from his body, his clothes had been washed by a servant who dressed him up nicely. As Macbeth came out of the Spa area, the Duke of Fife came to greet his old friend. He also told him about a great feast happening in the evening. Macbeth accepted immediately and said he cannot wait to be there. 

As the time of the feast approached, Macbeth got ready in some fantastic robes fit for a great king. The robes had purple and reddish-pink back and a beautiful deep blue chest piece. Macbeth took his seat at the table and talked to some of his subjects are some friends of his, but he mainly spoke to his great friend, the Duke of Fife, who served him brilliant wine from France and The Kingdom of Castile. Then the feast properly began, great big turkeys, chickens and geese were brought to the table, allowing everyone to get a bite to eat, well, more like a stuffing. As the night grew longer, Macbeth and The Duke grew very trusting of each other, and mixed with all the wine, led Macbeth to say some things he should not have said, he said jokes about killing King Duncan. The others around him thought it was an ill-mannered joke, but the details he went into made it harder for people to think it was only a joke. At 3am, the feast closed, and Macbeth went to his Guest room to sleep till the morning. In a drunken state, Macbeth flopped onto the bed, His new robes stained with Alcohol and a little bit of sick. 

The next day began with a ray of sunshine peeking through the floral curtains in his room, Macbeth got up, and went down the spiral staircase to get ready for his journey, upon seeing the duke, he requests a carriage to get him to Kelty, where Banquo was last seen. 

When it arrived, Macbeth left the Duke’s Castle and ventured towards the town. The day was nice, and the sun was coating the land with beautiful rays and a delightful heat. Macbeth was just excited to kill Banquo though, he had not had the thrill in about a month, he was also ready for himself to change the prophesy and make his heir’s kings for many generations. However, Macbeth also felt extremely nervous, it does look suspicious when 2 prominent members of his old court and court die in quick succession. Although, saying that, Macbeth did know what he had to do, and he was ready to suffer the consequences that may be thrown at him. 

A few hours past and the carriage pulled into Kelty, a small town by Loch Ore. Macbeth set on his way to find Banquo, he was a man on a mission. His mission? Find Banquo. Kill Banquo. Leave Banquo. Simple right? Macbeth left his carriage, payed off the coachman, and left to go into the local taverns to ask around if they had seen a middle-aged man with decent looking clothes, brown hair, and stubble. No-one had seen anyone like that round here, especially a man, Kelty was a poor town, no one had good clothes. It would have been obvious if someone had come round here. 

‘Was the handsome man near Dunfermline lying to me?’ Macbeth Thought. However, Macbeth had not seen Banquo in a month or two, People can change in that time, maybe he looked different. There was another issue about asking around about Banquo, if he said his name, people would know that if he were to die, Macbeth would have been suspicious, he was talking around after all. 

Macbeth’s day grew to a close with not much luck and no leads, he stayed in a tavern the night, thinking of what his plans were to be for the next day. His thoughts started with him simply walking around the town, looking for him, and he even though about asking about him, or even when his tiredness crept in, pretending to work in a Whorehouse and lure him in. Before his mind could even think that was a good idea, he fell into unconsciousness. 

Day 4 of his hunt for Banquo began and Macbeth was getting more and more desperate to find him, he knew that he would have to back within the weeks closure or his scared wife would send a search party after him and that would jeopardize the whole operation. 

Macbeth searched the small village top to bottom and didn’t find much, well, most people didn’t have much to say except one particularly talkative woman, a woman named Jean, Macbeth met her when in a small local store asking around, she took Macbeth outside into an alleyway 

‘You're looking for Banquo, right?’ 

Macbeth was stunned that from his description she figured out it was Banquo, Macbeth nodded. 

‘Well, I have him cooped up in my house, he is hiding from you. A few ducats and he’s all yours.’ Jean said. Macbeth dug into his pockets and grabbed a handful of gold, handed it to Jean and she led him to her house, as they approached the house Macbeth noticed its immense size, it was closer to a mansion than a house, it had many rooms and wings, with 2 floors and brick roof. This was the only amazing house in this area, Macbeth had a keen eye for good architecture, and this caught his eye. But Macbeth had to focus, he was about to kill his former friend, he needed to be ready. Jean opens the door, Macbeth enters, Jean whispers that he is in his bedroom on the second floor, down the small corridor and on the left. Macbeth slowly makes his way through the house, making sure each step was quieter than the last. He makes his way up to the door. He takes a deep breath. The door creeks open. A sight that Macbeth never expected stood before him... 

As the Door creaked open, Macbeth wielded his trusty old dagger, Ready to pounce. But what was there astounded him. Banquo stood there, but he was wearing a scarlet dress, with beautiful flowers donning the outside, Banquo wasn’t disheveled anymore, His face was clean, he had fancy make-up on his face, as Macbeth walked in, Banquo was applying a gorgeous pink lipstick, He looked as if he was getting ready to go to a ball, and Banquo’s usually dirty long hair had transformed into a braid like no other. Macbeth froze, stunned at what Banquo had become. The grip on his knife loosened. 

‘BANQUO?!?!’ Macbeth shouted, ‘What the fuck has happened to you?’ 

Macbeth’s Expression was like nothing anyone had seen, his mouth was wide open, His eyes had widened, and he was simply shocked at what his former friend had changed to become. 

‘Macbeth?’ Banquo questioned, her face changing from a face of beauty to one of being petrified 

‘I..I'm...Going to have t...to Kill you’ Macbeth muttered under his breath. ‘It is the way it has to be’ 

Suddenly, Banquo pulled out a small pocketknife from her dress, she knew this would come someday. Macbeth attempted to grip his Dagger tight, ‘Why am I feeling so much about this change? it's not that big of a deal, right?’ Macbeth thought. 

Macbeth and Banquo take up dueling positions, Macbeth goes for an attack, he goes way to fast and completely misses Banquo, who retaliates with a swift strike in the side of Macbeths body, Macbeth lets out a masculine grunting noise, the attack had angered him, and made him focus. His grip on his dagger tightened, He turned back around and sliced, it nicked Banquo, but her dress had been split, the white fluffy interior was all over the ground. Macbeth turned the knife downwards and to her thigh, a precision stab hit her, and Banquo was left bleeding all inside her dress, Banquo fought back though, her skill hadn’t deteriorated from her earlier fighting days, her moving strength was very limited, so she through her knife at Macbeth, He moved his hand to block the knife and it pierced right through the flesh. Macbeth let out another grunting noise, however, this time he really felt it, He had definitely won but he couldn’t kill Banquo, and now, he didn’t know if he truly wanted to. Macbeth decided that now wasn’t the time, he grabbed Banquo’s limp body and put him in a large wooden box in the Wardrobe, similar in size to a coffin. sealed it shut and took it outside of this house, He ran out towards the woods, now wondering what to do with her. 

As a warrior and a great fighter for Scotland, Macbeth knew how to fix battle wounds. His gash on his stomach, easily fixed with some bark, leaves some water and nettles, the stomach problem wasn’t too bad however, it didn’t hurt that much, and it was fixable. The hole the knife had dug into Macbeth’s Hand however, that was difficult at best to treat. The pain Macbeth endured was intense, it felt as if every heart beat a small burst of blood came out of the hole and a flash of lightning came through his surrounding hand and arm. He put some leave stems around it to slow the bleeding and dipped it in a local stream to clean the wound. However, after dealing with his own issues, Banquo came to his mind, ‘Why do I not want to kill her?’ Macbeth thought, he sat down by the stream and his mind started to wander, Macbeth remembered all the good times from when he and Banquo met, fought together, had great parties together. Macbeth felt so guilty for attempting to murder his best friend, and for what? So, his currently non-existent children would be king after his passing. Macbeth thought better now, his mind had been cleansed, and from that day, he swore to protect Banquo and keep him alive. But he knew that he couldn’t just let Banquo go, he knew that he wouldn’t feel the same way and would deservingly try and kill Macbeth. 

Macbeth decided to keep Banquo in his box, He carried the box into town, grabbed hold of a Carriage, Gave the man a fistful on gold and told him to go back to his palace quickly. A few passerby's saw the king with a box and were very suspicious of his activities. Especially since he was travelling alone. 

The Horses were made to go extra fast that evening, Macbeth wanted to get home by nightfall, find a place to put Banquo and try to get back to normalcy. The weather started to turn bleak, and the rain came in, but the horses weren't made to rest. The road got worse and worse as the night progressed but at the very early hours of the morning, Macbeth arrived back home at his palace, He got out his Carriage and ran into the small forest that surrounded the place, He left Banquo in his box out there for the night. 

Macbeth ran inside with ruined robes and bloody hands, Desperate for a good night's sleep. He entered the Palace, but it was dead silent, not a sound to be heard, he silently made his way to his bed chamber, He saw Lady Macbeth sleeping quietly in their grand bed and he joined her, but tonight they weren't going to cuddle and have a good sleep, Macbeth was desperate for a good sleep. As he got under the covers, Lady Macbeth bolted awake 

‘So...is the deed done?’ Lady Macbeth whispered, ‘And is the body secure?’ 

‘Yes, he is dead, the body is safe, Ive disposed of it’ Macbeth Replied, he had a hint that he was lying, Lady Macbeth was sure that wasn’t the whole story, she could tell if someone was lying. but now wasn’t the time to have a confrontation. Macbeth needed sleep. He drifts off to bed, hoping he had done enough to safe Banquo. 

Macbeth woke up late, but as soon as he did, he bolted upright, remembering about Banquo, he rushed downstairs. And he made his way into the woods. In the day, he could see that it was obvious where Banquo was kept. Macbeth walked over to the box, which in hindsight wasn’t big enough for Banquo, it was a very big cramp. As Macbeth got next to it, he could hear banging from inside and he knew that he had to move her into somewhere better. There were many spare rooms within their Palace, one in particular was not known for most people, and it was very secluded from the rest of the house. Even better, Lady Macbeth was scared of that room, saying it was cursed with evil demons. The perfect place to hide someone. Macbeth took the box and brought it round the back, through the dungeons and into the secret room. He unboxed Banquo, she tried to get up, but she was too weak to stand, Banquo rolled out of the box, the gash on her thigh was obvious, Macbeth left and closed the door behind him, he went to go get some bandages to help Banquo and make his hand protected. 

Macbeth arrived in the kitchen, where the fabric for his wounds was. As he was applying the fabric round his hand, Lady Macbeth marched in, she walked up to Macbeth, an angry expression on her face. She grabs Macbeth by the chest of his shirt and starts to rant. 

‘Don't you lie to me about what you’ve done, Banquo isn't dead, I know it.’ Lady Macbeth had a sternness in her voice which made her incredibly intimidating. Macbeth wasn’t used to Lady Macbeth talking to him this way. 

‘Excuse me, I haven’t lied about anything. How could you even think that or say that to me.’ Macbeth’s face gave off a feeling that he was getting incredibly annoyed by his wife 

‘Look at this, I got stabbed in my hand for the kill, I did the kill, you didn’t even want me to kill him when I left the palace.’ 

Lady Macbeth was taken aback by this, she got visibly pissed and stormed off. Macbeth had been getting more and more tense with his wife in the proceeding months, with more arguing than usual, Lady Macbeth had made him kill the king, making him go for Banquo, and then when he does, says not to. And now she thinks he is lying. Macbeth was done with her, it wasn’t the same relationship as it used to be, it didn’t have the same bond, in Macbeth’s mind, they were already divorced. 

To clear his mind, he goes to Banquo, his goal was to repair the broken relationship than never needed to be broken. As he approached the room where Banquo was being held, his mind again filled with guilt, and that made him angry, but he knew he had to get rid of this before he got to Banquo, this was his main chance to Repair this. 

Macbeth opened the door, Banquo stood against the wall, using it for support, Macbeth could see the blood staining all down her leg, he wasn’t sure how she was even alive. Macbeth goes up to Banquo 

‘I'm here to help you, I..I'm really sorry for what I did to you, it was my wife making me do it, I never wanted our friendship to end, All because of this Stupid prophesy!’ Macbeth had a hint of anger in his voice, Banquo thought he was being genuine but couldn’t be too sure, 

‘Is that so, why did you do it then. If you cared so much, you wouldn't kill your best friend.’ Banquo had just dropped a whale of guilt over Macbeth, he couldn’t take much more 

‘Don't say that. She tricks you in evil ways, she made me kill the damn king, she forced my hand and tricked my brain into thinking it was the good way, she promised that we would have beautiful children who would take my throne for generations, but only if I killed you. I only came to my senses when it was already too late, I had all the emotions, all the feelings.’ 

At this point Macbeth was speaking at a million miles an hour and slurring his words, he was hard to make out what he was saying but Banquo heard him out. 

‘If that is so, prove it to me. Nurse me back to health, I can forgive you. But you need to let go of those thoughts that that evil demon has brought upon you.’ 

Macbeth stayed silent for a few seconds, he nodded at that proposal, thinking he had struck gold, his friend may have been in reach one more. 

‘I promise I'll do that.’ 

Macbeth then went about applying the bandage round Banquo’s thigh, wrapping it tight to stop the bleeding from continuing. He then picked up Banquo and push him on his bed and left. 

Over the next few days, Macbeth brought Banquo all that he needed, Food, water, some Wine he brought from the Cellar, He even stole some of Lady Macbeth’s many beautiful dresses and brought them to Banquo, so he wasn’t in an old ripped dress, he also made sure to give him a suit of armor and a sword just in case the worst happened. Every night Macbeth made sure to talk to Banquo and try and reinstate their friendship together, Macbeth started to ask Banquo for help and advice and Confide to him about how he felt his downfall was soon to come. There were rumors of uprising against Macbeth for the killing of King Duncan that came before him. However, Lady Macbeth was another major issue, her loose tongue started a rumor about him being weak and his failure to kill Banquo, this caused 2 issues, it made him seem weak and it also meant people thought he was a tyrant, for attempting to kill his best friend. 

Weeks drew on past and the seeds of revolution had bloomed, there was an army raised, and it was coming to the Palace, Macbeth was outnumbered, He had a small army, Loyal, but small and all but 1 or 2 subjects had deserted, one that stayed was the Duke of Fife, a longtime friend to Macbeth, the loyalists were stationed around the palace in defensive positions, ready for the fight that would commence. Macbeth stood with the Duke of Fife, clad in the finest steel armor Scotland had seen. In the Distance the sound on marching and orders came in, the wind bringing it to earshot. The soldiers got ready for this, unsheathed their swords, and waited. For a minute or 2 it was dead silent, the only nice came from the odd wind whistling in the distance. A slight downpour came in, the clouds covered the land, leaving it in gray. 

On the enemy's side, Malcolm stood with his troops, ready to charge when the time was right. He waited until the wind had calmed. 

‘CHARGE!’ Malcolm ordered and hundreds of men charged the front, running up the steep hill. Malcolm leading the way on his battle horse. Malcolm powers up the hill, Sword in hand, going up to one of Macbeth’s men and slicing through his torso as if he was a butcher, the other men fought valiantly as they tried to hold the fort, but the numbers were too much, Macbeth ordered a retreat inside, where then they may have the advantage, Macbeth makes his way downstairs to the gate, his men by his side. 

‘The gate won't hold forever’ Macbeth told the Duke, He nodded and said that he was ready to fight to the death for him. Cracks started to appear in the Oak and Macbeth could hear screaming of the men that couldn’t make it inside and shouting of the men trying to breach the walls. Minutes past and the heavy wooden gate was on its last legs. 

Malcolm shouted at Macbeth ‘Let us in and your men will be saved’ 

Macbeth didn’t respond to Duncan’s cry for him to surrender. Macbeth wasn’t the type to give up, He had fought off 2 armies at the same time, he thought he could win. 

A crashing noise filled the Palace, the sound of the floor cracking filled the ears of everyone inside, The Women in their rooms screaming out pierced the mind of Macbeth, making him angered and ready. Dust shot up and blinded everyone, the army advanced and charged Macbeth and his crew, who move forward, and the bloody battle truly began. Shrieks of the wounded filled up the room alongside clashing noises, grunts, grounds and insults. Macbeth himself had his trusty sword and cut many limbs off the advancing army, He cut the head off a major player in the fight, The Duke of Fife for his part got a solid hit on Malcolm, making him retreat, leaving his men to fend for themselves. Macbeth was fighting a large man who managed to unweild him, he was defenseless, without a weapon, he picked up an axe of the floor and dug it deep into his skull, splitting it in two, leaving his corpse to fall. As the Battle grew longer, the whole bottom area of the Castle was filled with small skirmishes and fights, however as it drew on and on, Macbeth’s army became smaller in size, Macbeth knew his life was not going to last much longer, He runs away to a secluded part of the house to rest. As he tries to go however, Lady Macbeth comes out of a room, Knife in hand. She goes for Macbeth’s throat; Macbeth grabs her wrist and throughs her into the fray of the main fight, Lady Macbeth was killed almost instantly, her bones turning to dust and her flesh turned into blood and jelly all over the floor. 

Macbeth gets away from the fight, he was seeking Banquo, hoping to see his friend for a last time before he died. He bursts open the door to her room, she was clad in an amazing suit of armor, visor down and ready to fight. 

‘Banquo, this is probably the last time I'm going to see you, All I wanted to say was thanks for everything.’ 

Banquo removed his helmet, her flowing hair pushed behind her head, Banquo didn’t say anything, she walked up to Macbeth, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

‘Thank you for saving me friend.’ Banquo replied. Macbeth was stunned that Banquo did that, his stomach hadn’t had butterflies like that since the first days of him and Lady Macbeth, 15 years prior. 

Banquo then donned his helmet and rushed down to join the fight. Macbeth said a final goodbye before going to his throne room, getting ready to face his fate. His throne sat at the back of a giant hall stretching for miles ahead. 

The door swung open; it was MacDuff. He was walking towards Macbeth’s throne, knife in hand. 

‘Ah, Macduff...what has brought you here today?’ Macbeth questioned, obviously knowing he is here to kill him. 

‘I'm here to get my revenge. You killed my King, your King!’ Macduff retaliated, ‘and I'm here to kill you.’ 

Macbeth stood up from his throne, he pulls out his dagger, and they start to duel. The blades clash together, small cuts given to each person. Macbeth and MacDuff separate for a second. 

‘I wanted you, so bad. But that filthy Banquo had you wrapped round his finger. It was meant to me !’ MacDuff retorted. 

‘What do you even mean?’ Macbeth replied 

‘You don’t understand, do you? I’ll put it simply. I wanted you in my life, to be my partner, to live in a mansion together. To rule together.’ 

Macbeth was shocked by this news. MacDuff? Really? But before he could comprehend this news, A blow had been dealt in Macbeth's chest. Blood flowed like a waterfall down his body, his breathing slowed and got heavy. His strength lessened; Macbeth fell onto his knees. MacDuff kicked him onto the ground, He wouldn’t dare do too much to the man he had been going for a good part of his life. Macbeth bled out on the old wooden floor, waiting for the reaper to end him. That wouldn’t come so easily though. 

Banquo burst through the door after MacDuff had left, she sprinted down the hall as fast as her legs would allow. She knelt beside Macbeth picked him up, her arms having to really try and carry the bulky man out of the castle, she found her way to her old room, grabbing some stuff to heal up Macbeth and Stormed out of the Castle. 

Macbeth opened his eyes to see he was outside, getting carried by his friend, He tries to get off and walk, his legs however weren't the best and Banquo still had to support him. The ground had become wet again, the rain was really setting in and they could both hear lightning in the distance, Banquo made a call and headed into the woods where he had been kept in a box for the night in, but he went deep into it, it was sheltered and it was dark, but at least the rain didn’t bother them. Banquo spread Macbeth out on the ground at set of to work, fixing up Macbeth so he could get better. This time he was the one caring for Macbeth. 

At night, Banquo went out and hunted small squirrels and looked for places that they could stay. That night, on his way back, Banquo got lost, the wind was howling like a wolf, the woods looked like a maze, there was not light either. She worried for Macbeth’s safety, he started to run around looking for him. Hours passed without any luck. On her way, he found a small, abandoned house. She remembers the area and then goes finding Macbeth. Hours later, as the sun rose that day, she finds her way onto a track and follows that for a while and finds her way to Macbeth. When Banquo finds Macbeth, she sees him camping round the fire, he seemed to have healed up a bit, ready to move. As Banquo got into camp, she runs up to Macbeth, she has a massive smile on her face and wraps her arms around a healing Macbeth and grips him tight. She puts her head on his chest and starts to sob. 

‘Oh my god Macbeth, I thought I'd lost you. It's dangerous in these woods. But Ive found some shelter. Let's go.’ 

Banquo grabs Macbeth’s hand and they get up and go to this house that Banquo had found in the night. The path that led them to the house was quite long, taking an hour or so to get to, but when they arrived it was all worth it, it looked quite old, but it had beautiful, intricate masonry and some high-class glass for windows and as they opened the door, it was semi warm, with a brick fireplace that Banquo lit up to make them warmer, there was a very nice bedroom with a large bed with amazing fabric lining the sides. In the kitchen area, there was a bottle of fine wine and a great Cheese selection, Banquo knew that this was the place to be at, but there was always the thought. ‘Who owns this?’ but that was suppressed by the fact that they were safe. 

Macbeth sat by the fire, putting his hands up to it for warmth, and staring at the fire, contemplating what had happened in the prior days and weeks. ‘All my men are...dead.’ Macbeth thought, Banquo could tell Macbeth was in pain, she went up to Macbeth and sat beside him 

‘It's okay now, I'm here for you’ Banquo said lovingly, she leant her head onto his shoulder, reassuring him that it was okay. Macbeth turned to Banquo; his expression was one of happiness and joy as well as relief. 

‘You’ve brought me so far Banquo, you’ve saved my life and... I love you.’ 

Banquo puts his hand on Macbeth’s cheek, and gives Macbeth a much-needed kiss. After what felt like a lifetime, they pull apart, Macbeth feeling like a weight had been lifted from his chest and that his life had been completed and fulfilled. Banquo felt the same, his friend, and now boyfriend had finally become what they wanted to be. 

The two of them fall asleep holding on to each other, ready to live together free of the world’s restrictions.


End file.
